


The Nearness of You

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Blackouts, Established Relationship, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Power Outage, Romantic Fluff, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: A power outage causes a citywide blackout in Cloud City, and effectively ruins Lando's plans for him and Luke for the night... or does it?
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Nearness of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/gifts).



> Prompt 2 done! This went from 0 to 60 the second I realized how romantic a blackout can be ;)
> 
> The song I imagine playing around the middle of the fic is [The Nearness of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W36h1RQ11fQ) as performed by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong, which is also where the title comes from. I don't know much about jazz myself but this song made me feel so much and it's so perfect for Lando and Luke ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

Blackouts were rare in Cloud City. Lando didn’t even remember when there had last been one, let alone one that covered the entire city. Great, of all nights _of course_ it had to be this one, just when Luke was home for a change. Absolutely kriffing fantastic. Sure, Luke had said he would stay for longer this time, but still. It was his first night home, and Lando had planned a visit to the most luxurious spa in the city and everything.

Well, that was not going to happen now.

Luke took it with a stride. As soon as it was evident that the lights weren't going to go back on anytime soon he ignited his lightsaber and said, “Let’s go see what’s going on.”

The corridors of the palace were eerie in the green light of Luke’s lightsaber, and it was hard to see more than a few meters ahead. It took a while to get to the main control, longer than usual (but on the bright side they didnʼt run into anything). 

“So, whatʼs the situation?” Lando asked the head of his maintenance department, Yil Zirka. The Ugnaught was shaking his head.

“Long story short, all fuses are busted,” Zirka answered. “This ain’t gonna be fixed very fast, boss.”

Lando rubbed his brow. It was worse than what he had feared. This meant that he’d have to stay around and oversee the fixing. The position of a Baron Administrator had many perks, but it also came with a great responsibility. Usually Lando didn’t mind, but tonight he really wished someone would have taken over for him.

“I’m so sorry, honey,” Lando said, turning to Luke. “I gotta stay.”

Luke caressed Lando’s back and said, “It’s fine, these things happen. I’ll get back to our penthouse and see if I can do anything up there. You,” he leaned in to kiss Lando, “get this city back running.”

That was one hell of an incentive. And they could still have a perfectly good dinner at home. They could hit the spa later that week, when everything was back up and rolling normally.

Fixing the fuses took longer than Lando imagined. By the time everything was finished and he was back to the penthouse, the sun had nearly set and Lando wanted nothing more than a drink and a good cuddle. Thankfully Luke was good at fixing things, no doubt everything would be up and running as usual in the penthouse by now.

Lando entered the code to the opening panel, and the door slid open— to a dark hallway. Huh. That was not what Lando had expected. Something was up.

“Luke?” Lando called as he set his favorite light blue cape on the rack and changed into the soft slippers he used in his leisure time. Luke had a matching pair. “Everything okay? The fuses were changed so everything should be back up— _oh._ ”

Lando had to take another look when he stepped into the living room. Luke had filled more or less every surface with candles and changed into the white suit and matching cape that Lando had got him the last time he had stayed for a longer period of time. Soft jazz was playing in the background, and Lando recognized the song quickly. This particular song had played when he and Luke had danced with each other for the first time. All in all, combined with the last rays of the setting sun the entire setting had such a romantic feeling, almost like it was set up for a proposal or something.

Luke spread his arms in a somewhat awkward manner. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Lando had to cover his mouth to prevent any embarrassing sounds escaping. The last thing he wanted was to ruin this moment.

Luke took a deep breath before taking Lando’s hand.

“Lando, you probably know by now that I don’t have a way with words the way you do,” he said, “so I’m gonna try and keep this short. These past few years that we’ve been together have been the best of my life, and…” Luke sniffled. “... and you’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be.”

Lando didn’t even realize he was crying himself until Luke wiped the tears off his cheeks.

“And,” Luke continued, “if you want me to, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way.”

Lando let out a teary laugh. “You’ve already made me happier than I’ve ever been, but I’m definitely into the idea of keeping it up indefinitely.”

Luke laughed as well and leaned against Lando’s shoulder. “Thank the Force, because otherwise what I’m about to say next would’ve become really awkward.” Luke pulled out a very simple gold ring from his pocket. “Lando, will you marry me?”

This was the easiest answer Lando had ever had to give to any question.

“I’d love nothing more.” Lando pressed his forehead against Luke’s. “I’d marry you on this spot if we could get away with it without facing a very disappointed Leia.”

Luke slid the ring into Lando’s finger and nodded. “Yeah, as tempting as eloping sounds, I’d rather not risk making my sister angry.”

“ _However_ ,” Lando said with a small smirk, having just got an idea, “I _would_ like to tempt you with drinks on our balcony and then maybe a little something over in our bedroom.”

Luke’s eyes lit up with mischief. “Hot chocolate?”

Lando shook his head in amusement. “You are so cute and I love you so much.”

Sure, they could celebrate their engagement with hot chocolate. Not as if Lando had it in him to deny Luke anything tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@canonskyrissian](canonskyrissian.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments are much appreciated ♥


End file.
